


Plus One......Continued

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [30]
Category: Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Jayden and Mia sealed their marriage with a kiss met with a standing ovation. It was official. Lauren Shiba now had a sister.The 4th and final part of this series.Day 12: DrinkDay 13: First KissDay 24: WeddingDay:30 Gift
Relationships: Jayden Shiba/Mia Watanabe, Lauren Shiba/Gia Moran
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Plus One......Continued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Struppi017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struppi017/gifts), [Adma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adma/gifts).



> Today is day 30 of this pride month challenge. How fitting that the prompt of the day is gift. I wanted to take a spin on this personally and thank a couple of people who have been supporting me throughout this entire month (even on the fics that weren't trimberly focused) with something that I hope they'll enjoy. 
> 
> Some Gia/Lauren and a little more in their relationship in this little universe. 
> 
> Thank you both so much <3 I truly appreciate everything
> 
> Hope you enjoy this GIFT ;)

Mia Watanabe, the future Mrs. Shiba, knew how to put together a wedding. She chose to have an outdoor ceremony at the Shiba Grove. An intimate, but elegant occasion where all of the clans were welcome to witness history. After the tragedy of the Shiba’s...to the defeat of Xandred, the union of Jayden and Mia was something to truly celebrate.

The intricate backyard was lined with pink and white floral arrangements leading up to an archway, the waterfall making for the perfect backdrop. White wooden folding chairs were rented to fill out the aisle ways, giving everyone a place to sit. Mia thought that little detail through, every guest would simply take their seat and bring it over to the reception area for after the ceremony festivities.

Mentor Ji presented beautiful readings, Kevin served as a wonderful officiant. This all felt like a fairy tail ending of the princess and her prince. Mia looked utterly stunning in her white wedding dress, she walked as if she were on clouds, graceful as ever. Lauren could see the love in her brother’s eyes, he was never one to get emotional but today---he had to hold back tears. They had made it through the fight on top, he got to marry the girl he loved, the one who fought by his side and never gave up to him. Shiba’s aren’t used to happy endings.

Standing behind Emily, the maid of honor, Lauren could look out in the crowd of Mia’s family members and the families of the other elements. So many people were here to support this union. Towards the back, the red samurai ranger could see a blonde woman in a yellow dress, someone was there for her...to be Lauren’s date. As if feeling like she was being watched, Gia tilted her head up to flash her date a smile, and a small wave that motioned for Lauren to be a  _ good bridesmaid _ and face to the side.

Jayden and Mia sealed their marriage with a kiss met with a standing ovation. It was official. Lauren Shiba now had a  _ sister.  _

At the reception all Lauren wanted to do was spend time with her date. Even in the wedding party, one of the highest honors, she felt uncomfortable. Like she was only asked because she was blood---and for Mia to have more females in the wedding. The feelings of an outsider on the samurai team were lingering, but were still there. When Antonio and Emily went over their speeches, all it reminded Lauren was of so many memories and times where she wasn’t there, the team not even knowing of her existence. Gia made her feel comfortable,  _ wanted.  _

“I’d like to make a special toast” Jayden was the one that stood up, annoying the guests who were so damn hungry that all they wanted to do was eat. “My mom and dad couldn’t be here to see this happen, but...I’m happy to say that my sister’s here. I know we have so much time to make up for Lauren, but ha...you know we’re not good at these speeches” He nervously chuckled, for being the great leader of the samurai team, he was just as awkward as the girl who lived in isolation for her childhood. “...My heart is full again. My sister, my wife, my friends, my teammates...Mentor Ji...we’re  _ family” _

The bride turned in her chair, reaching an arm past Emily’s table arrangement to hold onto Lauren’s arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. This was the start of a different kind of relationship between the two girls. Someday along the horizon...Lauren would become an aunt. A fresh start at a second chance of a childhood.

Once dinner was done, it didn’t take Lauren very long to find her date at the mini bar. Mia knew that any good wedding had an open bar. Mentor Ji was the one footing the bill for it as a gift. Of course Gia would be taking advantage of it. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Please” Lauren spent so long on a receiving line, how everyone was so surprised to see that she was alive for all of these years. It made for some  _ interesting _ small talk conversation. “You look beautiful tonight”

“Mmm” Gia turned her head in the direction of the bridesmaid, it wasn’t often she saw Lauren’s hair styled in intricate braids. “...I never thought I’d see you in a dress”

Lauren squinted, taking the glass in her hand, “Was there actually a compliment in there?”

The yellow megaforce ranger leaned forward, pecking Lauren on the cheek. The red ranger Gia had come to know would always be in pants, a leather jacket, the stoic girl who wouldn’t draw attention to herself by looking flashy. “You’re breathtaking, even if pink isn’t your color”

“Ha” She didn’t think so, she never thought highly of herself in the looks department. Lauren wasn’t soft like Emily, nor was she a sex-bomb like Gia. “Thank you for coming tonight”

“Of course” Gia rolled her eyes, as if this was something that she needed to be thanked for, “We’re  _ girlfriends _ now, remember? That’s kinda what couples do when they date. They get invited to events and then show up to them”

“Is that how that works?” Lauren tilted her head, feigning stupidity to make the other blonde laugh. “I like the way that sounds” She reached over to Gia’s hand, lacing their fingers, a dopey smile on her face. “You’re my girlfriend”

“And you’re not even drunk yet”

Lauren shrugged her shoulders. After watching her brother marry the love of his life, it was easy to slip into the fantasy of  _ love,  _ of hope that relationships really were magic and could work out. That maybe one day, Jayden would be walking her down the aisle. “The team was so surprised when they heard I had a  _ date _ for this”

“Imagine their surprise when Lauren Shiba bags a  _ hot _ date” Gia teased, stroking Lauren’s hand with her thumb. Despite there being a crowd of people around them, a band even to boot, Lauren felt like the only person in the room that mattered. “My team was surprised too”

Lauren’s eyes widened, Gia didn’t...talk much about her severed relationship with the megaforce squad. Heartbreak was a sore topic for the yellow ranger, Emma’s name was like poking nerves with a hot tipped metal. 

“Emma actually was the one who helped me pick this out” If she wanted to salvage her friendship with her lifelong friend, she needed to get over her. “She’s happy for me” The blonde shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know, I guess you’re good for me”

Two broken souls mending each other’s heartache, perhaps Emma was on to something. 

“Do you want to dance?” Lauren asked, motioning her head to the makeshift dance floor. 

“You dance?” Gia’s brow arched, she knew Lauren was talented at many things---most being bed room activities. The two hadn’t spent much time in daylight with one another. Dancing, that was one Gia was skeptical of.

“It’s a slow song” Lauren encouraged Gia with a smile, finishing off the rest of her drink and leaving the empty cup with the bartender. “It’s romantic” Currently only couples were out on the floor. Jayden and Mia with their arms wrapped around one another, their foreheads pressed together. Mike and Emily, the definition of a cute couple. Antonio and Kevin--the remaining samurai rangers were off getting a piece of cake as they were very single.

“Romantic? Since when were  _ you _ a romantic?”

Lauren stood up, taking Gia’s hand in hers and bringing it to her lips for a soft kiss. “When you said yes” When Gia shined hope into Lauren’s heart that happy endings were possible.

Gia’s expression softened, she could’ve sworn her heart skipped a beat. She knew how other people perceived her, that she was the badass, the tough one, the takes no shit hot ranger with a banging body. Gia was cold, harsh, guarded and somehow the red samurai ranger managed to melt the wall of ice threatening to freeze her emotions over. “Wow” For once, Gia didn’t have a witty snap back. 

The two young women joined the ranks of the samurai rangers out on the dance floor. Lauren didn’t need to say a word as she wrapped her arms around Gia’s waist. Gia draped her arms around Lauren’s neck, for once letting another girl take the lead in a dance. The two swayed slowly to the music, twinkle lights all around them. Lauren’s eyes said it all,  _ trust me.  _

“I love you” Gia took Lauren by surprise when she uttered that confession. The megaforce ranger didn’t even realize she said that out loud until she felt Lauren’s lips against hers in a kiss. 

_ “I love you too”  _


End file.
